Inflatable structures are used to replicate or create large forms or objects with varying degrees of realism, and at a relatively low cost. Samples of such structures are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,271,620; 4,372,071; 4,416,073; 4,447,974; and 4,776,121.
One of the main advantages of inflatable structures is that they can be deflated for storage or shipment, then reinflated to their original dimension when desired. The inflatable technology is particularly effective for creating large forms including temporary shelters, and giant advertising displays. The principal drawbacks of inflatable structures is that they may collapse if punctured or if the source of continued pressurized fluid is interrupted. Another problem with inflatable structures is the inability to render detailed three-dimensional forms with a reasonable degree of fidelity. An inflated pliable envelope tends to assume rounded forms without any squared corner or sharp features. Even with the help of complex gussetting, totally flat surfaces cannot be achieved. Inflatable structures always appear with rounded or bulging sides which greatly limit their ability to represent certain objects.